Purer than Gold and Lovely Like Lilies
by rapunzel'sgold
Summary: Riley and Lucas have to break up because her dad forbids her to see Lucas. Mr. Matthew finds out that Lucas cheated is doing his best to protect Riley from getting hurt. Everyone is lying and keeping secrets but honesty is purer than gold and lovely like lilies.
1. Chapter 1

**Purer than Gold and Lovely Like Lilies**

 **Chapter 1**

There was something in the air that made the day seem ominous. She wore a purple dress and pumps. Her hair was loose and curly. She looked a little wild and reckless. He felt a churning in the pit of his stomach as he watched her walking in his direction. The blonde beauty beside her with her hands shoved in the pocket of her blue jean vest; wearing a flared mahogany skirt with silver rhinestones and a silver blouse looked irked. Lucas remembered the lilies he held in hands behind his back as the two girls approached him. He smiled cordially and said hi to the blonde before giving all his attention to the gorgeous brunette. "These are for you." He smiled as he handed her the flowers. She returned the smile and thanked him for the flowers. The blonde interrupted at that moment. "Okay Hopalong, you got about three hours before I have to get her home so don't screw this up or you will not see the end coming." Lucas ignored the nicknames and threats and gave his simple reply, " Anything you say ma'am." "Where is Farkle, Smackle, and Zay?" Riley inquired distracting Maya from retaliating. "They are over there waiting for Maya by the coffee house." Lucas answered. "Well Maya you shouldn't keep them waiting. I'll meet you back here at the appointed time." "Alright, I'm outta here." Maya replied as she made her way over to the coffee house. Lucas looked at Riley and smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes, I am definitely ready." Lucas takes Riley's hand and the two get into an awaiting car.

Maya approached the trio standing outside the coffee house and greeted them in the usual Maya way. "What's up losers?" Farkle grimaced and taken Smackle by the hand went inside the coffee house. "What'd I do?" Maya asked Zay as she watched a perturbed Farkle lead his girlfriend into the quaint little coffee shop. "It's not you, It's this whole situation." Zay replied.

"Oh, you mean lying to the Matthews and our parents and planning this whole night behind our families back." "Yeah, that. Farkle is not pleased with this plot at all of course you already knew that." "But what other choice did we have, Mr. Matthew left us no other recourse but to deceive them." Maya argued. "Doesn't matter now anyways Sugar the deed is done and the plot thickens." "Do you know what Lucas has up his sleeves?" Maya asked. "Not a single clue. Sorry he has not said a word since Mr. Matthews forbid him from seeing Riley." "Let's go inside and find out what the genuses know." Zay followed Maya inside the shop. The group were in for a long night and none of them had any idea where Lucas and Riley were going and what they were doing. Avoiding the elephant in the room was the only strategy. After all they could not face their families without causing an all out war.

 **Inside the Coffee House**

Farkle and Smackle sat at a large booth at the back of the shop. They had ordered everyone's favorite expressos. Maya and Zay joined them sitting opposite the couple. "Let's just not talk about it okay guys?" Farkle spoke before Maya or Zay could interrogate him on what he knew about what was happening with Riley and Lucas. They didn't even know why Mr. Matthews was so furious with Lucas that he would forbid him to see Riley. "That is actually not okay Farkle, I want to know what is going on with my best friend and why she just snuck off in the middle of the night with Lucas." "If she did not tell you believe me she has her reasons." "But you know don't you?" "Not because she told me Maya. Believe me she would not have shared this with me if she had a choice." "So how'd you find out?" "Because I was there accidently when it all went down okay. I wish I'd used the door that day." Smackle squeezed his hand comfortingly. "My beloved has not even shared what he knows about the Lucas, Riley, and Mr. Matthews debacle with me. Maya, you must understand that some things have to remain private until the involved parties are ready to divulge said private matters." "Smackle, she's my best friend and don't know if what I help her do tonight was the right thing or not. Mr. Matthews is her father; if he stopped Lucas from seeing Riley it has to be for her own good." "I think Farkles right we should just stick to the plan and avoid discussing the couple that must not be named for the rest of the night." Zay concluded closing the discussion on Lucas and Riley. The foursome paid for their coffee and headed to the movies. It was going to be a long and interesting night.

 **The Whereabouts of the Couple that Must Not be Named**

Lucas pulled up outside the cabin. He got out of the car and helped Riley out of the car. Lucas was really nervous. He loves Riley more than anything what he is about to say to her could literally be the end of his happiness. Her father has forbidden him from dating Riley. Lucas cannot blame Mr. Matthews for his decision. He respects him and knows how much he loves his daughter. Lucas knows if he had a daughter whose boyfriend had done what Mr. Matthew believes Lucas has done, he would do the same thing or worse. Lucas leads Riley inside. The place is beautifully decorated. There is a fire in the fireplace, candlelights, and a picnic basket on the table. "Lucas, what is all this?" Riley ask. Lucas swallows hard as he looks into her pleading eyes. " At the moment I really don't know. It could be our last date or if I can convince your dad I didn't do what he thinks I did it could be a fresh start." Lucas closes the space between them. "Riley, I love you and I don't want this to be the end for us." "Why does it have to be the end. I am eighteen. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I believe in you Lucas and I believe in us." Lucas give Riley a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I am glad you trust me but without your

dad's blessing I can't keep dating you and I can't ask you be my wife someday." " You had me dress up and brought me here just to break up with me." "I am not breaking up with you. I'm just asking to take a break until I can fix things with your dad. The first step is honoring his request that I not see you anymore." "I disagree. Lucas, I believe you that's all that matters. I know you did nothing wrong. I know you would never hurt me or disappoint me." "Riley please don't make this harder than it already is; I need to do this for us." " No! My father has been running my life for far too long, he said I was supposed to live in his world until I make it my own; well I have made the world my own and I want you to be a part of it." "Even if it means losing your relationship with him?" "It won't come to that." "Riley, it already has. Look at us we had to sneak out tonight to be together, you lied to your parents, our friends are lying for us. Maybe the old Lucas would be okay with this but I'm not Riley. I'm not okay with your dad not trusting me or respecting me. I can't be with you knowing he thinks that I am capable of hurting you of using you." "Then maybe we should just leave there's no point to any of this." Riley swings her arms around pointing to the lovely environment Lucas created for them to share. "I need this to last me until I can be with you again; until your father believes I am the right man for you again." Lucas pulls her into his arms and holds close as tears fall from his eyes. They sway as if dancing as he holds her and she whispers into his ear, "I'll be waiting for that day. I love you Lucas." "I love you too, so much."

 **Meeting to Go Home**

Maya held Riley in her arms as the brunette cried softly. "What happened?" Maya asked with worry. "It's over we broke up." "What!" Maya exclaimed. "I am going to kill that Huckleberry Hound Dog and bury his bones where even the dirt he's buried under won't know

he's there." "Maya, don't it's for the best. It's what we want." "Then why all of this trouble? The lying and the secrecy? Huh?" Riley looked at her best friend as she wiped the last of her tears away. "We wanted one more date, one more kiss, and one more chance to say how much we love each other." "Riley I am so sorry; but if you guys love each other why aren't you fighting for each other? It's not like either one of you to give up without a fight." "Maya, we are fighting just not in the way that is expected." "But you just said that you are over." "Just for now until Lucas can prove himself to my dad that he is not capable of what my dad thinks he did." "What does your dad think Lucas did?" "He thinks he cheated." "Why?" "He thinks he has proof, a video, pictures, and a witness." Smackle who had been silent throughout the entire conversation adds, "What if Lucas can't prove he's innocent? What happens if Mr. Matthews never believes Lucas? What are you guys going to do then? I mean odds are with that much evidence that he either has a doppleganger or he's guilty as sin." Maya shouts exacerbated at Smackle, "Smackle! We think it, we don't say it out loud." "Sorry." Smackle replies. "Come on Riley let's get you home before the clock strikes midnight." "It's almost midnight but that means we're late." "Riley dearest it is not midnight, I think Maya was trying to use alliteration. Am I right Maya?" Smackle divulged. "Yeah, Yeah lets get you home Cinderiley." The girls head towards Riley house.

 **The Boys Meeting**

Farkle was irate. "You broke up with her! You idiot you put us through all this just to break her heart." "Yeah, man I am your best friend but Riley is special. You cannot break a girl like Riley's heart without some repercussions. I think Farkle and should get to whip your butt." Zay added on with his usual charisma. "Guys calm down, I may have caused Riley some discomfort but I swear I didn't break her heart." "But you just said you broke up. Riley loves you with all her

heart she defied her father to be with you tonight and you dumped her. How can she not be broken hearted?" Farkle demanded angrily. Lucas answered as honestly as possible given the situation he was up against, "Because I love her and she knows how much I love her. She believes in me despite all the evidence she was made privy to tonight. This break is temporary; until I can convince her father that I am innocent." "But what if you can't" Farkle and Zay say in unison. "I have to, I don't have any other choice. Riley means everything to me I can't lose her." Lucas sighs frustratedly. "This is really complicated Lucas, as your best friend…" Farkle starts but is interrupted by Zay declaring that he is Lucas' best friend. Farkle shakes his head at Zay dismissively and continues, "My point is that I want to be there for you but this situation is going to drive a wedge between all of us if we don't fix it quick." "What do you mean Farkle?" Lucas inquires with a puzzled look on his face. "What Farkle is saying is that this situation is even more screwed up the the triangle business." Zay interjects. "Eloquently put Zay." Farkle concludes sarcastically. "It has to work out guys for all are sake I have to prove the Mr. Matthews that I did not nor would I ever cheat." Zay mouth drops open and he exclaims with over dramatized shock, "You cheated on Riley! Shame on you Lucas Friar I will never ever forgive you for breaking the heart of Cotton Candy Face."


	2. Chapter 2

**He Cheated**

 **Evidence and Hearsay**

 **Chapter 2**

Maya is beside herself with worry. Her best friend was literally miserable because she has not seen or spoken with Lucas in about two weeks. Word is out that he left town and is back living in Texas. Riley isn't eating or sleeping. She spends most days moping in her room doing chores and such. School will reconvene soon and hopefully Lucas will be back from the abyss in which he has disappeared. "Where do you think he went Maya?" Riley asked gloomily. "I don't know Riles, I just know you have spent most of our break in this room; but it's time to live a little and have some fun. Ranger Rick would not want his princess moping about." "I am not moping." Farkle, Smackle, and Zay crawl through the bay window at that precise moment. "Sorry Sugar but you're moping." Zay says as he sits on the window seat. "Moping doesn't become you Riley." Farkle adds solemnly. "Even I find this look on you quite unappealing." Smackle continues. "Guys, please I just miss Lucas a lot and my dad hasn't changed his mind." "Can't says I blame him after all once a cheater always a cheater." Zay says. "Do not quote friends right now Zay it's not that type of moment." Riley scorns. "Sorry." Zay replies. Maya hugs Riley and says, "It will be fine Lucas is going to be back soon because school will be starting soon." "Lucas hasn't gone anywhere, he's at home moping like Cotton Candy Face. Didn't you guys know that?" "No, Zay we didn't know we all thought he was in Texas." Farkle says irritatedly. "Well according to Lucas he been trying to talk to Mr. Matthews about the whole cheating thing but he won't listen; keeps bringing up the evidence he has." "Pardon my intrusion on this discussion but has anyone seen this so called evidence Mr. Matthew keeps referring to as proof of Lucas' cheating?" Smackle exclaims putting air quotes around the phrase "so called evidence". Everyone proclaims that they have not. "What if there is no evidence? What if Mr. Matthews made up all of this just to keep Riley away from Lucas?" "My dad would not do that. He like Lucas, well he used to like Lucas until the cheating thing." " Who's this girl he cheated with anyway?" Farkle asks. "Mr. Matthews doesn't think Lucas cheated in that way." "How then? What other way could Lucas cheat on Riley?" "My dad is under the impression that Lucas stole a test. As you all know a lot of the football teams best players have been benched for poor grades. Apparently Lucas stole the questions for the midterm exam from my dad's office." Riley concludes. "So there's no video of Lucas getting it on with some other girl?" "No there isn't. The video seems to be of Lucas entering my dad's office and leaving it with to exam." "Oh!" Farkle and Smackle say in unison. "Uh oh. Why'd you guys say Oh! Like that?" Maya says and she and the others eye ball the geniuses.

 **Lucas' House**

"Why don't you go see Riley? It will make you feel better." Lucas' mom suggested while stirring ingredients in a bowl. "I am not allowed to see her remember mom." Lucas replied. His mother was preparing to bake a few things for the churches bake sale. "You should really try some new recipes mom, your gluten free snacks never sell anyways." "Don't change the subject. I still don't understand the why of this situation with you and Riley." "Mom, I don't want to get into it again. I just need to find a way to get back into Mr. Matthews' good graces so I can see Riley again even if it is just as friends." "But you two don't want to be just friends." "If that's all I can get I'll take it." I think I am gonna take a walk I need to think." Lucas grabs his jacket and heads out the front door. Mrs. Friar picks up the phone and dials Mrs. Matthew cell phone. "Hello" Topanga greeted her. "Hello Topanga. How are you?" "I am fine and yourself?" "Perplexed." "Is this about Lucas and Riley's break up?" "Yes and no, more about why your husband won't let Lucas date Riley anymore?" "Let's have lunch and discuss it. There something crazy going on with my husband that even I am not privy to and I think it is high time to get to the bottom of this matter." "I'll meet you at Topanga's at noon."

 **Cory and Shawn**

"Cory what did you do?" "I did something that needed to be done and I have no regrets. I lie I have so many regrets. There all going to hate me when they find out the truth. What do I do Shawny?" Cory states while falling down clutching Shawn's leg. "First off tell what did you do?" "Well as you know prom is coming up soon and you know what couple do on prom night right?" Shawn smiles coyly "Okay, so I am taking it has something to do with your daughter and Lucas." "Of course. He came to me Shawn and asked my permission to you know with my daughter. What kinda guy ask his girlfriends permission to do that?" "Cory you are not making any sense at all. What did Lucas ask you?"

 **Lucas All Alone With Gold and Lillies**

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked as she came upon a rather disheveled looking Lucas. "He looked up at her with surprise and smiled. "It's our place, I needed to think and this is the next best thing to your bay window." he answered. "Oh." "So, you know why I am here; why are you here?" "I missed you; and this is our place and the next best thing to being with you is being in a place that is special to us." " I think I should go?" "Why?" "Because we're broke up and I promised to stay away from you." " Bad choice huh?" "Worse choice of my life. I really want to take you in my arms and kiss you right now." "So do it. Take me in your arms and kiss me." "Riley don't. We can't. Not yet but soon I promise." He stands and brushes his fingers along her cheek. "Bye Riles." He walks away and she sighs "Bye Lucas."


End file.
